Journals
by mrsbillkaulitz13
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts for his 8th year. When he becomes friends with Draco some people don't like it. There's news of some Horcruxes being made but Modlie Voldie is gone...right?  note:anything with a date is a journal-important to plot
1. A Fresh Start

**Hello there. I'm a new author and I'd like to say sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do not have a beta. Also, of course I have to put this is, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH HIM! JK Rowling on the other hand, does. I'm just letting them play together **

**Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy.**

September 2nd

I love being so close to him. But at the same time, we are so far apart. The war has done things to my love that I wished never happened. He is not as riled up as he used to be, it seems that he is on automatic. Another disturbing event is that my love, the great Harry Potter, has made a truce with the son of a bitch Draco Malfoy. Not only is it a truce but they actually seem friendly! I will have to put a stop to this for everyone's well being. Malfoy needs to be put in his place.

"Harry! Come on mate! We need to finish up fixing up the eighth year dorms!"

Harry Potter turned to look at his redheaded best friend, Ron Weasley. They had finally done it. Voldemort had been killed by Harry and there were no more immediate threats to the Wizarding nation. Now, Harry was back at Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. Although there were not a lot of eighth years coming back there was a small sprinkling from each house. From Gryfindor there was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. From Hufflepuff there was Ernie McMillian and Hanna Abbott. From Ravenclaw there was Terry Boot, Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein. Lastly, from Slytherin, there was none other than Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott. All fourteen of them shared a girls dorm and a boys dorm and one common room. Surprisingly on the first day of school, Draco silently offered his hand to Harry just as he did in their first year, but this time Harry accepted it. He was tired of fighting and prejudice and didn't see any reason why making peace with Draco would be a terrible thing. Ron was hesitant about it at first, but then he came around and Hermione was indifferent either way. She was just proud of Harry for resolving his schoolboy rivalry. One person, however, was extremely opposed to the idea.

~Flashback~

Harry and Seamus were in the Boy's empty dorm room. It was twilight and Seamus had dragged Harry here, away from the ice breaker party to discuss something "important" with him.

"Harry, you just can't trust him! He's a Death Eater!"

Harry sighed, "Yes, I know Seamus. But he was only a Death Eater to protect his family. He didn't actually want to join Voldemort. In fact, around the end of the War he became a spy for the Light."

"I can't believe you're actually _defending_ that worthless, son of a bitch, piece of sh-"

"That is enough! I refuse to have you slander him over choices that he made to protect himself and his family during _war_! Grow up, Seamus! It's time for you to move on! How is it that Ron can forgive him after his especially bad treatment from him and you can't? I thought you were a better person than that!" Harry turned away and quietly continued, "I guess I was wrong."

Seamus leaped up from the bed he was sitting on a walked over to Harry in two long strides. "No, Harry, you weren't. I'm just worried about you is all." Seamus said, casting his eyes downward. "I care about you a lot. I don't want to see you get hurt by some arsehole."

Harry put his hands on his hips. "Since when have you cared about me so much?"

"Since I've seen how attractive you've gotten." Seamus whispered sliding closer and closer to Harry. Harry was in shock. WHAT had Seamus just said? He had heard rumors of him swinging both ways but he had never seen any truth in those rumors.

"Erm, 'xcuse me?"

"You heard me Harry. I have had my eye on you since the ending of fifth year, but of course you didn't notice because you were with Ron's sister, but now that you are broken up, I figure I might as well try to get you to give me a shot."

Harry was very confused now. Seamus had liked him since _fifth year_? This was all very bizarre and while Harry was trying to figure this out in his head he didn't notice Seamus getting closer until his face was only mere inches away from his own. Harry realized just in time to move his head that Seamus was intent on snogging him right then and there, but he only ended up kissing Harry's cheek.

"Look, Seamus, it's not that you're a bad person, cuz you're not, but I don't think this can happen." Harry inwardly groaned. How come all the shit that could go wrong to him always did?

Seamus pouted for a moment. "Am I not attractive?" He questioned with puppy dog eyes.

Harry sighed, "You are attractive, I just can't date you." It was the truth, Seamus was dreadfully attractive with shaggy light brown hair and glowing hazel eyes, a muscular yet light form... Many people would love to date him. Harry just wasn't one of them.

"Well, if you think I'm attractive then why can't you date me?"

Harry nearly exploded from frusturation, "Because I am _not_ gay."

Seamus just grinned, "You never know till you try, Harry." He cooed seductively slithering closer once again to Harry. But he had finally had enough.

"Look, you're a great friend but I'm sorry. I. Am. Not. Interested." Harry said.

"We'll see about that. Don't worry Harry, I won't try anything anymore tonight, but you can bet your balls I'll be after you later." Seamus sneakily pecked Harry on the lips then waltzed out of the room, leaving a very embarrassed and confused Harry in his wake.

~End of Flashback~

Harry was following Ron back into the room where last nights interesting events transpired and he lost himself in thought until Ron snapped him out of it.

"Harry? You okay there?"

Harry came back to reality with a start. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking if I should put up my Weird Sisters poster or not."

"Oh, come off it. That's an easy one. Put it up!" Ron exclaimed, chuckling. Right now all of the eighth years had the beginning week of school off to settle into their new sleeping arrangements and to remember how to be a student again instead of an adult, fighting for their lives on a battlefield. Harry heard the door open and turned to see who had come in after breakfast so early to personalize their bed and it's surrounding area besides himself and Ron. It was everyone's favorite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Ron nodded to him and Harry muttered a hello, which Draco replied politely to. He then went over to sit on the bed he chose which just so happened to be the one to the right of Harry's. He laid there for a few minutes with an arm dramatically slung over his eyes until Harry decided to say something to him.

"Um. Er, Draco. How's settling in going for you?"

Draco slowly sat up and stretched, "Fine. Nothing dreadfully exciting. What about yourself, Potter-I mean Harry?"

Harry inwardly grinned at Draco's self imposed correction on his name.

"It's alright. Just putting a few things up around my bed."

Draco looked up and eyed a few of Harry's posters with a critical look. "Really Harry? How can you listen to so many muggle pop artists like Lady Gaga and not have an Adam Lambert poster up there too?"

Harry just stared at Draco with his mouth open. How on earth did Draco know how Lady Gaga was, let alone Adam Lambert. "I just haven't gotten one of his posters yet. How do you know about all these muggle musicians?"

"I like many genres of music and unfortunately the wizarding community has very few good bands. Mostly there are just old ladies crowing into a microphone. So I turned to muggle music. They have some great stuff. Ever heard of Tokio Hotel?" Draco asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hell yes! I love them! I know a lot of people think they suck, but I think they're fantastic." Harry gushed.

Draco just chuckled. "Well Harry, I don't know how I never knew you had such great taste in music. But, who are those four guys in women's clothing?"

Harry turned and looked at his Motley Crue poster. "Oh! These guys are an 80s rock band, Motley Crue. There's Nikki Sixx the bassist, Vince Neil the singer, Mick Mars the guitarist, and Tommy Lee the drummer. They're fucking awesome. I'll have to have you listen to some of their stuff sometime. I think you might like it."  
>"Thanks, Harry."<p>

"No problem, Draco."

"Well, as much as I have enjoyed this, which I truly have, I need to go visit with Headmaster Snape now. See you around, Harry?"

Harry smiled and said, "Of course."

Ron and Harry watched Draco leave the room and then Ron spoke up. "Holy Hell, Harry. You guys get along freakishly well when you're not trying of off each other. I'm impressed."

Harry grinned because he know what his best friend was getting at. "Yes, we do. But you don't have to worry about a think. There is no one that could ever replace you as my best mate. Ever." The two boys smiled at each other and continued on decorating and eating candy until Hermione came in with some sandwiches. Ron immediately went over to her.

"Hey there, 'Mione." He kissed her on the cheek. "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just thought I'd come and tell Harry that Ginny is on her way here in about ten minutes and she's not happy that she hasn't been invited over yet." Hermione informed them.

Harry just groaned. Even though he broke it off with her, she still believed that they are only in an "open" relationship. Harry was not looking forward to seeing her.


	2. A Thriving Friendship

**Hi! So, I was on a roll and decided, hey, why not write some more? So I did. **** Also, I've been reading fictions for many many moon and I've noticed that some people set due dates for themselves and then they always get stressed out over it so I am just going to post whenever I feel like, whether that is twice in one day or once a month. But if I haven't posted in more than a month I would appreciate it if someone would send me a message cuz I can get pretty forgetful. Thank you everyone! And once again, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED! The plot is just mine **

Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the Boy's Dorm and down to the Common Room. There, Ginny was waiting for them in what had to be the sluttiest outfit she owned.

"Erm, hi Ginny." Harry mumbled.

Ginny turned around and gave him a wide grin. "Oh Harry, darling! How have you been doing?"

Harry just shrugged and tried very hard to remove himself from her vice-like grasp as he signaled to Ron and Hermione to do something. They just shook their heads sadly, recognizing that they really couldn't do anything to help their dear friend.

"Oh darling, we should go to the first Hogsmade weekend together!" Ginny squealed in delight.

Harry let out a stressed sigh, "Ginny, I already told you that we are _not_ seeing each other anymore!"

"Oh honey, are a the funny one. I know you only said that to protect me. But Voldemort is gone now and there is nothing to stop us from being together! So on a date we must go!" Ginny giggled happily.

"No! Look, Ginny, I really meant that. I do not want to date you anymore and for some reason you think that I do. You're a great friend and all but I don't love you the way I used to."

Ginny stilled and said in a deathly quiet voice, "We were going to get married, Harry. And live together with our children for the rest of our happy years. How can you say such a terrible thing? You DO love me! Of course you do!"

Harry took a step back, sensing trouble now, "Ginny, you're a wonderful girl. I just am not romantically inclined to you anymore."  
>"Is it some one else?" Ginny asked in a vicious whisper, "Oh I will kill her!"<p>

"What? No! I'm not seeing anyone!" Harry explained. But it wasn't for a lack of admirers. He had plenty of those especially after defeating Voldemort for good.

"Then WHY, Harry?" she whined.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Harry yelled exasperatedly.

Someone coughed on the other side of the room. Harry realized that his outburst had caused some unwanted attention.

A voice from the portrait hole then drawled, "Really people? Go back to your meaningless activities. I'm rather sure Harry doesn't want to listening in on his lover's quarrel. Harry turned and saw Draco swaggering over toward him.

"Hey there Harry."

"'Ello Draco."

"Now what exactly is going on with you and the Weaselette?"

"My name is Ginny, Malfoy." She spat venomously.

Draco turned to her and sneered. "The funny thing is, I don't care."

"Draco." Harry warned in an undertone.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm only trying to help here. Where is Weasley and Granger. You'd think they'd be trying to help their friend too."

Ron and Hermione were no where to be found, actually. They had slipped away some time during the conversation.

Harry grinned in appreciation and explained, "Ginny doesn't seem to believe me when I tell her that I don't love her anymore and that we are over."

Draco let out a charming yet sinister laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine and drawled, "Really Weasley? I can't believe it. You're the clingy girlfriend type, How fitting." Draco sighed away the last of his laughter and suddenly got serious, "But in all reality, you need to get lost. Harry doesn't want you as a girlfriend anymore. And quite frankly, you're ridiculously annoying. I can't even imagine how he put up with you."

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!' Ginny screamed at Draco.

Harry interjected, "Hey, guys, can we take this some place more private please?" He could feel the eyes of everyone in the Common Room boring into him.

"NO goddamnit! I can't believe this! Malfoy comes waltzing in and says all this crap to me, and you just STANDBYE WHILE IT HAPPENS?" Ginny yelled.

"I made a truce with him, Ginny." Harry justified feebly.

Ginny huffed irritably, "I know! But he's acting like you're actually bloodly FRIENDS!"

Draco glanced at Harry for a second and Harry could have sworn he was a second of insecurity in them.

"Well, Gin, that's cuz we are."

Harry didn't miss the small grin that Draco allowed on his face, but he had to focus on Ginny's renewed rage.

"WHAT?"

Harry winced, "I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't! You're my boyfriend"

"Listen here Weasley, Harry clearly has said you are not his girlfriend so fuck off." Draco informed her. He then grabbed Harry by his upper arm and dragged him to the Boy's Dorm where they were met with the unpleasant sight of Ron and Hermione snogging.

"Oh god Weasley! Get a room!" Draco yelled at Ron.

"Well, we _were_ in an empty on." Ron replied turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

Harry piped up, "Ron, I think he meant a room where other people don't have access to."

"Exactly! Now, Weasley, Granger, why on earth did you leave Harry to fend for himself with that psychotic woman?" Draco inquired with his customary drawl.

Hermione looked surprised, "Ron and I thought Harry wouldn't want us there."

"Or you two wanted to snog more than you wanted to help out your best friend." Draco said.

"Oi! That's not true at all Malfoy!" Ron yelled, "Harry, you know that's not how it was, right?"

Harry grinned, "Of course not, but I could have used your help. Your sister is kinda crazy, no offense."

Draco snorted quietly, "That's an understatement."

Harry turned to Draco, "Thank you, by the way. I never know how to get rid of her. I don't want to hurt her feelings because we are friends but I really do not feel anything for her."

"No problem Harry. Besides, no one younger than an eighth year is allowed in here till after the first week. I was just keeping the peace around here." Draco said.

"Hey, Hermione and I have to go... uh… study now. You're okay without us for a while, right Harry?" Ron asked.

"Of course! Go have fun "studying". I'll see you downstairs at dinner."

Ron and Hermione left, leaving Draco and Harry alone together.

"Hey, really, thanks for helping me." Harry said as he went to go sit down on his bed.

Draco followed suit and sat on his bed. "You're welcome. She is quite the annoying one, isn't she?"

"Yes!"

Draco chuckled and looked at Harry for about a minute.

"Uh, Draco?"

He snapped back to life. "Ah, Sorry. It seems as though something else is irritating you, Harry. Care to talk about it?"

Harry sighed, "Well actually, yeah. You know Seamus?" Draco nodded. "Well, he just admitted his love to me last night. It was really random and it kinda freaked me out… I don't understand why he would choose me, of all guys to like. I didn't even know he liked guys!"

"Are you homophobic?"

Harry shook his head violently, "No. Not at all. It's just…well… Seamus. And he told me he doesn't intend on giving up any time soon. Just this morning at breakfast he tried to grope me with his foot!"

Draco smiled at Harry's outraged expression. "He just likes you, Harry. And I don't see any reason not to. You are loyal, kind, funny, and very attractive. It's no mystery why anyone would like you…"

Harry just stared at him. The Draco Malfoy he knew last year would definitely not have said all that. Then he remembered what Ron had said, _"You guys get along freakinshly well when you're not trying to off each other."_

Harry supposed Ron was right…

"But that's just ridiculous. I am most certainly not the most attractive guy at Hogwarts. I mean, come on! Look at you for example! You're probably the best looking bloke here!" Harry cried out in exasperation.

Draco looked at Harry with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You think I'm attractive Harry?"

Harry turned bright red. "No! Yes? I don't know! I'm just commenting on facts! I've heard girls say it before!"

Draco laughed and rolled onto his back so that he was looking at Harry upside down. "So it's a fact I'm attractive?"

"Urgh! I don't know! It's just common sense!"

Draco chuckled as Harry sat under his intense gaze and sat up, suddenly serious. "Oh, I forgot. Headmaster Snape wants to see the two of us tonight at nine in his office. The password is Lilies. I was wondering what he might want to talk to us about,"

"I honestly have no clue." Harry replied, feeling relieved they had reached a less embarrassing topic.

Then out of the blue Draco asked, "Harry, do you think if I was the one you had met first on the Hogwarts Express we would have been friends? Instead of you and Weasley?"

It took a moment for Harry to answer that, he didn't know himself. "I don't know, Draco."

"Hmmm…" was all the reply Harry got.

"You want to know something I've never told anyone?" Harry whispered to Draco.

Draco, who was lounging on his bed turned his head to Harry and nodded his head.

"I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

"Whaaaat!"

"Yeah. The sorting hat wanted to put me there, but I asked him to please not."  
>"Why would you do that? It actually listened?"<p>

"Yes, it did. And I had heard so many stories about how all people in Slytherin went bad sooner or later. I was afraid."

"Well what about me? I've done some horrible shit but I turned out okay in the end."

Harry smiled at Draco. "I know. But I didn't know there were honorable people there when I was younger."

"Good to know the Chosen One finds me honorable," Draco drawled with a wink.

"Oh do shut up!" Harry laughed as he threw a pillow at Draco's head, ruffling his pristine hair.

"You did not just do that, Potter!" Draco exclaimed in faux outrage.

Harry replied in a joking sneer, "Why yes, yes I did, Malfoy. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Draco got up, with his want and hand and said, "This." He flicked his wand at Harry and the next thing Harry knew he was dangling upside down in the air.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"Silly Harry, there is no cheating when it comes to magic. Now, what will you do for me if I let you down?"

"Hmm let's think… I won't kill you?"

"No. Too boring."

Harry chuckled. "Good god, do you have a death wish, Draco?"

"No. Oh, I thought of something! If I let you down, you have to make it completely clear to the Weaselette that you are not dating anymore. Because let's face it. She won't listen to me even though I already told her."  
>"B-but I don't want to hurt her feelings!"<p>

"You'll hurt her more by letting her believe you may even have the tiniest amount of love for her."  
>"Fine, I'll do it. Now let me down!"<p> 


End file.
